1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method of picking and flossing teeth by using a specially formulated siliconized paper that can be inserted between teeth and folded to allow flossing and picking of dental crevices. This invention further relates to a kit that allows the user to carry several such papers in a large matchbook type holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
This invention concerns dental floss and tooth picks and the use, therein, for preventive, corrective and maintaining dental and gum care. One particular type of dental floss, which is by far the most commonly used, is merely a multi-filament nylon thread formed as a long strand about a spool for easy dispensing.
For flossing with this nylon thread dentist and manufacturers recommend cutting an 18-30 inch segment and using a 2-3 inch segment somewhere along the length, and the thread is wound about the index fingers of both hands to floss. The exposed section is inserted into the space between adjacent teeth. Once in position, the section of nylon floss is moved forward and backward against the tooth surface, either length wise or in a transverse of the tooth.
A tooth pick normally made of wood (white birch, Richwood Toothpicks) or plastic is normally used to remove food particles and/or decay from within teeth and between teeth and between tooth and gum. Contemporary toothpicks are also advertised as being "plaque removers" and "fight gum disease" and are to be used moistened and in a gentle in- and -out motion between teeth. Johnson and Johnson's "STIMUDENT" makes such claims.
The purpose of flossing and tooth picking is to remove debris from between and within two teeth and the associated gum. Daily plaque removal is now considered most important in that plaque and tartar build-up is considered a significant factor in causing tooth decay, gum disease, gingivitis, and periodontal disease and possibly being involved in the destruction of supporting bone structure.
Dentist routinely use metal scrapers and ultrasonic cleaners, as well, as water pressure, to remove plaque. Water picks which are available commercially require a continuous water source. Most people do not visit their dentist daily to remove plaque and film. Chemical rinses have not been sufficiently satisfactory. Direct brushing with a toothbrush immediately after eating, while effective, does not clean between teeth. It only reaches exposed surfaces. Flossing and picking between the teeth is necessary. Flossing and picking materials that will not dislodge fillings, caps, and or temporaries do not presently exist and would be very adaptive.
Tooth decay and dental disease can be caused by bacterial action resulting from the formation of plaque about the teeth and interstices there between. The removal of plaque and entrapped food particles reduces the incidence of caries, gingivitis and mouth odors. Conventional brushing is inadequate for removal of all entrapped food particles and plaques. Dental flosses, tapes are recommended.
The dental health field recommends the daily removal of plaque. Plaque can be detected by plaque detecting rinse solutions and , also, just by feeling along the surface of the teeth and interface between the gums and teeth with the tip of the tongue. The tongue feels a film and roughness that is plaque build-up, which can then be removed by flossing and picking.
Flossing and picking is thus a practical method of individual personal dental care. However, flossing and picking have disadvantages, so that less than one third of the U.S. population uses dental floss regularly.
1) Young and old do not have the dexterity, co-ordination and/or strength to manipulate floss.
2) Floss thread can dig into fingers
3) Wax coating is deposited on fingers and teeth, requiring a washing.
4) thread catches on caps, fillings, temporaries, and bridges and sometimes removes them.
5) Flossing thread cannot remove flat debris embedded in the gums, such as pop corn husks.
6) Wooden toothpicks can leave splinters.
7) Toothpicks cannot get in between the interproximal surfaces of teeth. They can only get into the triangular crevice defined by two teeth and the gum edge.
8) Toothpicks have a grain direction, which sometimes does not coincide with the direction of picking, thereby, making the toothpick easily breakable, leaving pieces of wood in between teeth.
9) Toothpicks and toothpick remainders can be left about and be eaten by children and pets. This may lead to perforation of the bowels without it being noticed. Toothpicks, after use, have an odor and are particularly attractive and dangerous to dogs and puppies.
10) Combinations of toothpick and floss such as the sword floss U.S. Pat. No. D279,826 (Shindler) has the disadvantage that if the floss is caught under a filling, the floss has to be cut from the plastic tooth pick holder. The toothpick handle on the floss in this case acts as a lever and can easily lift out a loose filling.
11) Floss and tooth picks require special dispensing and carrying devices. Floss holders are plastic containers usually resembling a compact tape dispenser and is many times larger in volume than the actual floss thread.
12) Toothpick holders are not readily available. Individually wrapped toothpicks are available; but, when carried in a pocket, it can pierce the cloth and prick the underlying skin.
Dental flossing and tooth picking, the subject matter of this invention has taken numerous forms, besides multi-filament nylon (floss) and wood (toothpicks). There are cotton threads, mono-filament, fishing line, metal wire, rubber bands as well as plastic. Forms of floss and picks are varied: plain unwaxed floss, starched floss, wax floss, strip or band floss. There are also flavored and sweetened floss, mint, cinnamon and sweet. There are wooden, plastic, metal, ivory, and bone toothpicks. They come with single, and double rounded ends. They, also, come as flat and flat at one end and rounded at the other. Tooth picks also come flavored i.e. mint. Toothpicks, however, are not usually waxed, as is floss thread, and therefore, do not have a "slipper)"aspect nor a low frictional coefficient as does waxed floss thread.
The amount of dental floss already in use in the U.S. exceeds $500 million dollars in sales (over 10 billion yards of floss is sold annually). The amount of money generated by toothpicks sales in the U.S. is comparable. Johnson and Johnson, Butler, Plackers, Strong Wood Products, and Gillette all manufacture and distribute floss and toothpicks.